


Is this just fantasy?

by Adrenaline_Roulette



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Chunky monkey is the best icecream and I refuse to have anyone say otherwise, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Music, London, Lots of classic rock musical references, Love, Music, Romance, See if you can spot all of the references, The time line is kind of all over the place but Im hoping it all makes sense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaline_Roulette/pseuds/Adrenaline_Roulette
Summary: "Want me to bring back some ice-cream, and you can bitch about how horrible you day was?”The idea of ice-cream had never been more appealing. “I believe Ben and Jerry’s is on sale at the moment, I could really go from some chunky monkey.”“I never understood why you like that one so much!”“I try to convince myself that because it’s banana flavoured then it must be healthy.”“As a dietician in training, it is my duty to tell you, that that is not by any means true.”“For a dietician in training, you eat an awful lot of instant mac & cheese.”“Whoa now, there is no such thing as too much mac & cheese!”





	1. Wake up in the morning, see your sunrise loves to go down

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy there everyone, long time no see!  
> You may be asking what I've been up to since I lasted posted, and I can honestly say that I have absolutely no idea!  
> What I can tell you however, is that rather than working on one of the four already started one shots I have at the moment, I decided to start a brand new multi-chapter fic! 
> 
> There will be a few historical inaccuracies throughout this story, but I will try to avoid them as best I can. Though this is a work of fiction, so somethings will be changed so to help the story flow a bit more smoothly. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this, please feel free to drop me a comment if you liked it, and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Much love <3

Collapsing on your bed, you let out a deep sigh, feeling your muscles slowly relax against the soft mattress. It had been a long and draining week at work, not only had you been training up a new staff member, but you had had three staff quit unexpectedly leaving you and a few others to pick up the slack! You reach over to the nightstand, blindly searching for the remote for your stereo, smiling triumphantly as your fingers wrap around the thin black controller. After a few missed button mashing, you finally manage to turn on the stereo, your favourite station tuning in automatically, your housemate had never quite understood your obsession with the station, but you loved the fact that it played nothing but rock classics. You allowed yourself to fall into a peaceful state of mind, as the music washed over you, the hypnotic voice of Stevie Nicks singing Gold Dust woman beginning to lull you to sleep.

Just as you feel yourself nearing the brink of sleep, a sharp knock on your bedroom door throws you back into the present, and you blink your eyes open groggily. “Hey Y/N, sorry to wake you!” Your housemate calls from the other side of the door.  
“Mm, no that’s okay Sara. Come in.”  
The door handle twists before Sara enters your room, she smiles softly, and you can see how sorry she is for bothering you. “I’m just on my way to the shops quickly, want me to bring back some ice-cream, and you can bitch about how horrible you day was?” She grins, and honestly, the idea of ice-cream had never been more appealing.  
“I believe Ben and Jerry’s is on sale at the moment, I could really go from some chunky monkey.”  
There’s a brief look of disgust on her face, before her smile returns. “I never understood why you like that one so much!”  
You pause briefly before shrugging. “I try to convince myself that because it’s banana flavoured then it must be healthy.”  
You watch as Sara tries to conceal her laughter, shaking her head in mock disappointment. “As a dietitian in training, it is my duty to tell you, that that is not by any means true.”  
A pout forms on your face as you look across at her, before grinning. “For a dietitian in training, you eat an awful lot of instant mac & cheese.”  
“Whoa now, there is no such thing as too much mac & cheese!” She shakes her head, then turns on her heel to leave your room. “I’ll be back soon!”  
“See you in a little while.” You smile back, before flopping back into a more comfortable position, this time with your face pressed into your pile of pillows, and one-foot dangling off the side of the bed.

The last few beats of Rebel Rebel play through the speakers, before the radio announcer introduces the next song. “And now for 1970, we saw the Beatles disband, Simon & Garfunkel released their fifth and final album, Black Sabbath released their debut album, and of course Creedence Clearwater Revival released Pendulum. So, to celebrate this amazing year of music, here is Creedence Clearwater Revival, with Have you ever seen the rain. An amazing song released forty-nine years ago.  
The announcer slowly fades out, before the new song kicks in just as you begin to fall asleep.

Within minutes you’re dreaming, a dream you had experienced only a handful of times before. You were falling, forever falling down a narrow multicoloured tunnel which seemed to have no end in sight. Subconsciously you knew what it meant if you hit the ground, or at least what supposedly happened, but somehow this felt different. It almost seemed as if you could feel the harsh rush of wind against your skin as you fell, the warmth you had felt as you lay in your bedroom being replaced by a sharp cold, similar to pinpricks. After what felt like hours of falling, the ground suddenly comes rushing up out of nowhere, and you crash into solid earth, knocking the wind out of you. Before you have the opportunity to open your eyes, to assess what had just occurred, your vision goes black, and the world around you fades away.

                                                                                                                          ********

Sara had arrived at the grocery store with only a short list of necessary items, including a few household essentials, some bread for lunch, and two pints of Ben and Jerry’s.  As she browsed through the aisles, she picked up a few snack items to bring back home for you, in an effort to cheer you up. Sara had no intention of being out for too long, and quickly gathered the remaining items on her list, before stopping in front of the freezer section, gazing at the wide selection of ice-cream. She took out a pint of chunky monkey, and half baked, placing them her shopping cart, then making her way to the self-serve check out.  
As if by a stroke of fate, the moment you hit the ground after your dream, Sara picked up the pint of chunky monkey, and scowled at it. “Why on Earth did I get this? I hate chunky monkey.” She mumbled, before turning to find the sales assistant. “Excuse me, sorry I didn’t mean to pick this one up.”  
“Oh, that’s ok, it happens all the time. I’ll take it back for you.”  
Sara smiled at the young assistant, as he took the ice-cream from her. “Thank you so much.”

As she left the store with two bags, she couldn’t shake the odd sensation that she was forgetting something, and how odd it had been for her to pick up a flavour of ice-cream she hated. Popping the boot to her car, she placed the bags inside, before heading for her apartment.  
Sara parked her car in the single sided garage, retrieved her bags and made her way up to her apartment. After placing the fridge and freezer items away in the kitchen, she took the remaining items into her room, passing by the spare bedroom on her way. “I really must get around to painting these walls. No one will want to rent with me if I keep them this colour.” She mused aloud, before heading into her room.

                                                                                                                           ********

You have no idea how long you slept, and no way of telling, because the moment you open your eyes, you find yourself most certainly not in your bedroom, or any room for that matter. You sit bolt upright in a matter of seconds, your head just visible over the long grass you were surrounded by. “What the fuck?” You breathe out, looking around the vast expanse of nothing but grass around you. You’re in a field, one that you don’t recognise at all, not that you had a whole lot of experience with fields to start with. With a great deal of care, you push yourself up onto your feet, feeling you back crack slightly as you stand. You stretch your arms above your head, as the stiffness in your body slowly leaves you, all that remained now was the fog the was clouding your mind. You don’t remember having anything to drink last night, and certainly not enough to have you waking up in a bloody field with no one around!  
Your hands clench at your sides, before you make your way to the edge of the field, climbing over the fence that had you surrounded, there didn’t appear to be any cattle around, but you weren’t keen on being on private property, especially when you had no way of explaining how you got there in the first place.

As you walked further away from your respawn point, things only seemed to become stranger. The cars that drove past you were all vintage, the types you had watched your grandfather fix up in his garage when you were a child. They all looked practically brand new, and like nothing you had ever seen just driving around town before. The few people you saw on the streets were all dressed like they had walked straight out of Woodstock, which was both a bold and unusual fashion statement.  Though the icing on the cake was when you passed and information kiosk, you made a beeline straight for it, and almost screamed. Right there, on the front of the kiosk was a sign reading, ‘What to see in London.’  Your heart was pounding in your chest, so hard you thought you were about to go into cardiac arrest. You can’t be London, that was physically impossible, you didn’t live anywhere near London, especially not close enough to have woken up in a field here!  
You fish out your phone from your back pocket, paying no mind the stitching that had appeared on the fabric, trying to keep your focus on one thing at a time.  It takes far too long for your phone to wake up, the screen remaining black for minutes rather than seconds. The moment your regular display appears on the screen, you scramble to type in your pin number. The first thing you see is the lack of bars you have; you have no reception whatsoever. “What?!” You cry out, causing a few people to glance at you curiously. This isn’t possible, there was no such thing as black spots with your phone, you could be at the bottom of a cave, thousands of feet below ground, and you would still be able to call someone.

You shove your phone back in your pocket, taking note that it felt as if your wallet was somehow in your other back pocket, despite it not having been there when you fell asleep. Looking around, you spot a newspaper vending machine near a pub, heading directly for it. You take out your wallet, and place a coin in the coin slot, the drawer opening as you grab out a paper.  
Scanning your eyes over the top of the headline, you find what you had been looking for, the date. “Get fucked. It is not 1970!” You hiss, clutching the paper between fisted fingers. You feel dizzy as you look around, desperately trying to make some sense of this situation. Not only were you now somehow in London, but to top it all off, you appeared to be forty-nine years in the past! “If this is a prank, it needs to end now.” You say aloud, keeping am eye out for anyone you recognise. Perhaps this was your housemate’s idea of cheering you up, if that was the case, then she could at least show herself!

The pub you were standing out the front of suddenly came to life, as a group of college aged students came barrelling down the stairs and onto the street. You could only pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, though it appeared to be along the lines of, which pub they should next visit, and where had the best music playing tonight.  
With a deep breathe, you follow along behind the group, making sure to stay back a few paces so to not draw attention to yourself. As you pass by a few shop windows, you take a moment to assess your outfit, immediately noticing how it had changed. You had fallen asleep wearing your favourite pair of ripped denim jeans, and a crimson long sleeved shirt, that was at least two sizes too large, but one of the most comfortable shirts you owned. You had noticed your clothing felt different the moment you had woken in the field, but only now did you finally see just what had changed. Your legs were now encased in a pale blue pair of denim bell bottoms, with the waist reaching your navel, and white embroider flowers decorating the back pockets. Your shirt remained the same colour, though now had a choker neckline, with a deep oval cut out over your chest. The material was skin-tight and was tucked into the waist of your jeans. Finally came the shoes, you had been barefoot since the moment you walked through your apartment door, but apparently some higher power deemed it necessary for you to have shoes while walking through 1970’s London. The black leather boots zipped halfway up your calf, and the heel gave you a whole extra four inches of height.

 

The group you were trailing behind finally stopped outside of a new pub, taking a moment to checkout the flyers which were displayed on the glass door. With a collective nod, they all entered, and you quickly followed them, taking no note of the fluorescent green poster advertising which band was performing late tonight.  
The moment you enter the pub, you head straight for the bar, desperate for some liquid courage, hoping that maybe it would help you understand just what was going on right now.  You settle down on one of the bar stools, taking a split second to enjoy the way the seat spun beneath you, none of the bars you lived near in your time had spinning bar stools. There was only one bartender working from what you can see, but it appeared to only be early in the afternoon still, and you could only assume more staff would arrive as the afternoon progressed.

                                                                                                                         
“Afternoon Miss, what can I get for you?” The bartender asks, a cheery grin plastered permanently on his face. He had a fatherly demeanour about him, and you could already tell that he had a larger than life personality. For the first time since you had woken up, you felt safe, and as if you knew exactly where you were, and were no longer lost in a year decades before you had been born, and in a city you were entirely unfamiliar with.

After a few moments of silence, the man clears his throat, though continues to smile down at you. You can only imagine how miserable you must look, as his eyes seem to soften as he takes in your appearance. “Just whatever lager you have on tap please.”  
He nods at your order, and goes to fill your glass, as you lean your forearms against the sticky wood of the bar.  
Nothing was making sense about this day, how could you fall asleep in one year, and wake up in an entirely other one. Time travel didn’t exist, in fact you seem to recall reading an article on Buzzfeed the other day, about a scientist who had proven the ability to travel forwards or backwards in time was impossible. “That’s the last time I trust Buzzfeed. Next I’ll find out they lied about what my spirit animal is.” You mutter to yourself, a small smirk tugging at your lips.

“What was that love?” The bartender quires as he places your foaming lager in front of you, lifting a bushy eyebrow down at your rambling.

You shake your head slowly, before smiling up at him. “Sorry, it’s just been an odd day.” Without thinking, you pull out your phone once again, placing it down on the counter. “You don’t happen to have a charger I could burrow do you?”

The bartender lifts and eyebrow, his lips parting as if he were about to speak, before closing. “What do you mean, a charger? And what is that?” He asks, gesturing down to the slim phone that was waking up beside your glass. Hurriedly you slap your hand over the device, biting your bottom lip. Stupid, so bloody stupid! If this really is 1970, no one will have any idea what you’re talking about!

“Um, never mind. Thank you.” You sigh, before dropping your head down, pressing your forehead against the counter, not caring about what was currently sticking to the tip of your nose.

 

Across the pub, three men sat around a table for four, an overflowing ashtray positioned in the centre, as multiple glasses and bottles surrounded it, all in various states of emptiness. One of the men takes a long drag from his cigarette, the smoke curling through the air above the table. “Ten pounds says I can convince little miss single at the bar, to come home with me after the show.”

“Home or your van?” One of the other men smirks, rolling his eyes at the antics of his friend. This was hardly the first time Roger had put money on picking up a lone woman at the bar. But it was the first time he had said anything about taking her home, usually the furthest he got was into the back of his van.

The blonde man frowns, taking a large gulp of his beer, before placing the amber bottle down. “Don’t go getting all technical on me Tim, that’s not the point of a bet. The point is for me to win money.”

“I must ask Roger, are we single handedly funding your degree at the moment, through all of these pointless bets?”

Roger stands slowly from the table, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “It’s not my fault you keep agreeing to my bets Brian!”

“I’m hoping one day you’ll raise the cost to one hundred pounds, and that will be the day you strike out.”

“As if I could ever strike out.”


	2. Listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'ts been a little bit since I wrote anything for this story, and I am so sorry about that! I've been a little bit caught up with a few of my other stoires on here! Whoops!  
> I do intend on getting this one updated more regularly I promise!  
> I've seen a few time travel fics, where the reader does everything they can to pretend they're from the time they;ve travelled to. While I love those fics, I felt like if I were in the situation of going into the past, I would likely not be cool calm and collected, and wuld probably do everything in my power to prove that I was from the time I said I was...  
> So yeah, that's basically what this is!  
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!  
> Peace and love <3 <3 <3

Roger sauntered his way over to the bar, his eyes focused solely on the woman who had entered the pub only minutes earlier. The fact that she was currently face planted into the counter didn’t bother him too much, his standards were relatively low tonight, he would happily take home anyone just to prove Brian wrong! He couldn’t care less if the woman he was quickly approaching was a mental case who was actually licking the counter, rather than just resting her head. Anyone would do, so long as they said yes.  
As he stepped up besides the woman, he cleared his throat, a coy smirk donning his boyish face. He had expected her to swoon, or perhaps blush, that’s what usually happened when he presented himself to the opposite sex. This reaction, however, was entirely unexpected, and had him fearing he had lost his charm!

                                                          ********

You startle at the noise beside you, not having expected anyone to disturb your self-wallowing. You had found yourself spiralling into a panic attack as the realisation of what was going on around you, really began to sink in.   
Somehow, you really were in 1970’s London, and for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out how. The last thing you could remember, before falling asleep was talking to Sara about ice-cream flavours, after that, everything seemed to be a bit of a blur. The feeling of falling remained with you after your dream, but surely a dream couldn’t have caused this?  
The person clears their throat again, and his time you look up at them, your slumped shoulders lifting so you sat gracefully on the stool. Your eyes travelled up the body beside you, trailing from the feet, past the bellbottom jeans, over the masculine chest, and finally resting on the stunningly attractive face, of the one and only, blue eyed beauty, Roger Fucking Taylor.

Your face must have given away just how shocked you were, as Roger visibly stepped back, a flicker of surprise passing his baby blues. The ever so slight sliver of hope that this was all an elaborate prank, that had remained with you vanished in a matter of seconds. Your eyebrows creased together, as your mouth opened and closed in an excellent impression of a fish, as you desperately tried to form words. “You’re Roger Taylor” You breathed out, your voice raising a few octaves as you looked at him.

Roger blinked his eyes three times, before leaning his hip against the counter, grinning down at you. “Ah, you know me then do you? I’m positive that I would remember someone as lovely as you, but just in case I did somehow forget, what’s your name love?” He practically purred, trailing his index finger along your jaw.   
The logical part of your mind argued that you should keep quiet, there was far too much at stake, and knowing your luck, you would say something that could completely change the course of history entirely!  
The only problem with that however, was that you had never been a very logical person, and were more inclined to speak first, think later. This meant, the moment those thoughts entered your mind, you found yourself voicing the exact opposite.

“What? No! You don’t know me at all. You’ve never met me, and I’ve never met you either! But I used to have your posters up in my room when I was growing up. Well not just posters of you, all of Queen! I had my first kiss to sail away sweet sister!” And there it was, the word vomit. By the time you realised what you had said, poor Roger looked utterly terrified. His eyes had grown impossibly wide, and he seemed to be shaking, and you could swear you almost heard his heart hammering away in his chest.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but I think I’ll leave you be now. Have a lovely night Miss.” He mumbles, taking a half step backwards. The moment he moves, you leap up from your stool, clasping your hands around his biceps, unaware that the two men he had been sitting with just before were making their way towards the two of you.

                                                                                        ****

Brian reaches the two of you first, he had been watching the exchange between his band mate, and the young woman with a great deal of interest. Brian knew what to expect, after having watched Roger use his charm on many a woman before. Though something was different this time, he could tell, from Roger’s expression, that things didn’t appear to be going the way he had been expecting. The poor man looked visibly shaken, and like he was about to go running out of the pub. The moment the woman stood, and grabbed Roger, he knew he had to do something. He pushed his chair away from the table, and leapt to his feet, Tim following his lead soon after. The two men appeared beside Roger in a matter of seconds, the moment they arrived Roger seemed to relax somewhat.   
“Miss, is everything alright?” He asked gently, as Tim stepped away a few paces with Roger. The poor woman looked terrified, and on the verge of tears, perhaps Roger had picked the wrong woman to chase tonight?

                                                                                     ****

You feel like you’re about to collapse as you look up into the deep brown eyes of the world-famous guitarist before you, he’s so young, yet still so incredibly handsome. His words shake you from your thoughts as you stare up at him. “No of course I’m not bloody alright!” You practically shriek, how could any of this situation possibly make you alright?  
“You’re Brian May, And you! You’re Tim Staffell!”

Both men look rather surprised at your outburst, as Roger simply nods along. “That’s exactly what she said to me too! Scared the bloody life out of me.” He mutters, just loud enough so your small group could hear him. Your hands hover mid-air from where you had been clinging to Roger, and you find yourself unable to bring them down.

Brian is the first to come to his senses, stepping forwards and in-between you and Roger, he reaches out to, wrapping his long, slender fingers around each of your wrists, carefully lowering them down to your sides. “Ok, lets start slowly. Can you tell us what your name is?” He asks carefully, guiding you over to the table he, Roger and Tim had been seated at minutes before.

You sit gently down on one of the wooden seats, the leather cushion peeling at the edges of the old seat. The three men sit around you in the vacant seats, all looking at you intently. The last time you had had people looking at you like this, you were introducing yourself to your new class at school, the teacher had kept pressuring you to talk about yourself, wanting to know all about your hobbies and interests.   
You take a deep breath in, releasing it slowly out of your mouth, this was the tricky part. What damage would it do if you introduced yourself? Just by being here alone, you had surely broken just about every law of physics! What if by using your real name, that only caused more damage to the world as you knew it? Your breathing was becoming shallow once again, as you look frantically around at the three men before you, your eyes finally resting on Brian’s. You had never been embarrassed to admit this before, but now sitting here with the curly haired brunette, you found yourself blushing, the knowledge that he had starred in many of your late night ‘quiet’ moments, stirring something deep within you.  
“I’m, um, Eleanor- Eleanor Ribgy!” Perhaps that wasn’t the best name choice, but for the life of you, you couldn’t remember when the song had come out! Maybe it was yet to be released and you would be in the clear?

“Okay, so we all now that that’s a lie.” Tim smirks at you, and you find yourself wanting to slam your head against the table once again.

“How about we try this again, what’s your name? You know ours, it’s only fair we get to know yours.” Roger grins, as he takes a gulp of beer, before placing the glass back on the table with a loud _clunk._

Right, well, that didn’t go the way you had hoped. Maybe you should just tell them your name, besides as Shakespeare once wrote, what’s in a name? “It’s Y/N Y/L/N.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

You almost glare at Roger, if only he knew how difficult all of this really was for you, maybe then he would wipe that cocky grin off his face.  
“You have no idea.” You mutter.

Brian twirls his glass between his large hands, frowning down at the amber liquid that was nearly gone. “Can you explain to us what happened just before?”

“Yeah! What did you mean, you had a poster of me in your bedroom? And who is Queen?” Roger butts in, causing Brian to scowl at him. Brian had been trying to approach this situation carefully, but clearly the blonde drummer had other ideas.

You groan deeply, this time, allowing your head to swing forwards and rest against the table once more. Face planting was becoming a habit of yours in the 1970’s, and you can’t help but think it’s likely not a good thing.  
“Honestly, I don’t even know what to tell you. It’s all too much, even for me to comprehend!”

“Try us, we’re smarter than we look!” Tim offers with a smile of his own.

Your shoulders slump down, before you pick yourself back up from the table, folding your hands in your lap. “Trust me, I know how smart you all are.” You almost whisper, before shaking your head gently.  
This was your chance, you could explain this bizarre situation to the men sat before you, perhaps one of them would believe you and help you find your way back? Brian has a doctorate in Astrophysics, surely, he would know what to do? But then again, that is Brian in forty plus years, and not the young man sitting with you now.   
“This is going to sound insane, I know that.” You begin, the three men leaning in closer to hear you quiet voice. “I woke up in the middle of a fucking field today, no idea where I was or how I got there. And now I find out I’m somehow in the 70’s.”

 

Roger scratches his heads, mussing up his already messy locks. “I don’t see the problem? I’ve woken up in a field before, maybe you just had too much to drink last night”

A laugh bursts from your throat, as you shake your head no. “Oh Roger, you don’t understand! The biggest problem with this whole situation isn’t me waking up in a field, it’s the fact that it’s the 70’s!” At this, Roger returns to looking rather confused, just as Brian and Tim do. “When I fell asleep last night, it was 2019. Somehow, I’ve gone back in time forty odd years!”  
You raise your voice at the end, earning a few confused looks being thrown your way.

“Y/N, look I’m not trying to be rude here, but maybe you’re hungover? I mean, time travel? That isn’t possible!” Brian begins gently, reaching out and placing one of his hands over yours. The gesture sends a jolt of electricity through you, and in any other situation you would swoon, but not right now.

“Brian, I know how crazy this sounds! When I fell asleep last night, I was happily living with my housemate, stressing about work, and looking forward to her bringing me home ice-cream!”

He bites his lower lip for a moment, looking directly into your eyes as he thinks over your predicament. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s possible. I of all people would know if time travel was real, I’m studying to be-“

You cut him off before he can finish, “An astrophysicist. I know, and one day, you will be Doctor Brian May.”  

“How do you know what I’m studying?”

At this, you almost wish the ground would open you up and swallow you whole. “Because I’m from the future! I know about all of you Brian, Roger, Tim, even Freddie and Deaky!”

Tim and Roger look between each other with equal looks of curiosity. “Who are Freddie and Deaky?” Roger asks.

Ah right, shit, maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned them just yet. “You’ll know when you meet them.”

“Wow, that was cryptic.” Tim mutters, causing Roger to chuckle quietly. You shoot them both a glare, neither of them were taking this seriously! At least Brian seemed to be attempting to understand and believe what you were telling them!

“Look, I’ll prove it to you! I know just about everything there is to know about Queen, fuck, I mean smile. Just, I don’t know, tell me what the exact date is?”

The men look between each other, before Brian shrugs and turns back to you, reciting the date to you. You know, smiling in thanks as you go back through your mental log of notable Smile era happenings.  
A spark of recognition flashes behind your eyes, and you leap up from your stool, grinning broadly.  
“Tim! Today is the day you quit Smile to join Humpy Bong!”

Tim freezes, his hand halfway to bringing his glass to his lips. Brian and Roger and caught between looking at you and Tim. “Tim’s quitting?” Roger mumbles.  
Oh, okay, so that clearly wasn’t common knowledge yet.

“I- um yeah. They’re going places guys, and we really aren’t, lets be honest.” Tim sighs, drumming his fingers against his glass.

Brian turns to stare at you, a small smile spreading over his lips, you were an absolute scientific anomaly, and he loved it! “Wait, what the fuck are we supposed to do without a singer and bassist?”

You shrug lightly, not sure how much you should give away. But fuck it, you’ve likely already ruined multiple timelines by just being here, you may as well continue. “I believe, this is where Freddie and Deaky come into the picture

**Author's Note:**

> *Phew*  
> There goes the first chapter. I have no idea how many chapters this story will end up being, but I have a fair few ideas I want to include, and intend to have this story cover most of the active years of Queen.  
> I currently have this listed as a Brian/ Reader fic, but if you would rather have the leading man changed to another Queen member, just leave a comment and I shall see what I can do!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to posting chapter 2 soon!


End file.
